Amma
Amity “Amma” Crellin is a main character and the main antagonist in HBO’s Sharp Objects, as the murderer of Ann Nash and Natalie Keene. She is portrayed by Australian actress Eliza Scanlen. Biography She is the younger half-sister of the protagonist Camille and the daughter of Adora and Alan Crellin. When she is in the house, she dresses all fancy and acts like a child but whenever she is outside of the house, she roller skates around town drunk and high with her friends while bullying all of the other people in town. Whenever she is at home, she plays with her dollhouse and gets coddled by her mother. She has a complicated relationship with her sister Camille which she bonds with her sister at one point but later on, she taunts her with Detective Richard Willis by putting a licked lollipop in her hair. Despite her psychopathic tendencies, Amma dislikes her mother's controlling personality, who uses rat poison to take care of her. Amma gained tolerance to the rat poison unlike Camille, who nearly died from it. She tells Camille that hides her rebellious side to Adora, and wants to leave Wind Gap and moved in with Camille. Amma is behind the murder of Ann Nash and Natalie Keene, as the two gained Adora's attention (Ann being tutored by Adora and the latter trying to help Natalie). In addition, Amma appeared to be dressed in white in her murders, as she was seen by the neighborhood kid. There is a possibility that Amma knows of the legend of the Woman in White, and used it to get away with the murders. After Adora was arrested for poisoning and nearly killing Camille, Amma moved with her half-sister to St. Louis, taking her dollhouse. Amma befriends Mae, but kills her when she tries to gain Camille's "attention" and impress her. Camille learns of this by finding teeth in the dollhouse, revealing that she is the killer. Amma sees Camille holding the tooth, and tells her not to tell mama. In the credits, Amma and her friends are seen killing the girls and being dressed in white. Personality Even though she is not as obviously mentally ill as her mother Adora, Amma is still a cruel and sociopathic person who takes delight out of pain on others such as destroying the flowers from the memorial stand as well as making a morbid meme of the victim's brother being accused of murder. She also has an odd fascination with looking at pigs before they get slaughtered such as when she skated to the pig farm and picked up a baby pig while smirking. She is not completely heartless however such as when Camille showed the family her scars all over her body and unlike her mother Adora, Amma felt remorse because she did not know what happened to Camille. Amma shows herself to be intelligent, as she can manipulate anyone with ease as shown with Adora's treatment of her. In addition, this caused the police of Missouri to think that it was a man who killed the girls, not believing woman are capable to doing such things. She also makes herself be sympathetic in public, as everyone worried about her when she ran away amidst John Keene and Bob Nash's fight. Amma is also selfish and quick to jealousy, as she murdered Ann and Natalie due them gaining Adora "attention". Though she befriended Mae, she immediately killed her because she was trying to impress Camille with her career choice. Gallery F7A37918-8C03-424F-9ACF-1623B128FFA4.jpeg DF437AA5-CB56-4AC4-BD58-A8C71EA87478.jpeg|Amma in her at home getting coddled by her mother. 24618536-F2CC-49CB-8479-CE0378B77196.jpeg|Amma with her gang stealing vodka and mixing it with sprite. 0731C2D5-7BB1-4C22-95A4-5B51683EA006.jpeg|Amma rehearsing for the play on Calhoun Day. 1A09F673-94A1-4208-8456-2BA238820B85.jpeg|Amma with her sister Camille. 64B7C65B-7287-4EDA-A649-8950EE7D74F3.jpeg|Amma’s evil grin. Sharp_Objects_7-757x400.jpg Sharp-Objects-Amma-Crellin-Eliza-Scanlen.jpg Sharp-objects-s01e06-cherry-1080p-amzn_-web-dl-ddp5_-1-h-264-ntb-mkv-00617.jpg 87AD474D-1CBD-4172-A009-716CAA8F0581.jpeg Amma-finale.jpg Amma-caught.png|Amma caught, seeing Camille having found the teeth in the dollhouse. Amma-Murder.jpg|Amma in the post credits of the finale, killing one of her victims. Amma-Woman-in-White.gif|Amma as the Woman in White. Trivia *Amma's name spells "Mama". *There is a theory that Camille is Amma’s real mother due to a large age gap between the 2 characters as well as Camille getting raped by the drama teacher. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Teenagers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Book Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Affably Evil